I Do
by WandaCosmoForever
Summary: Jessie and Buzz get married : BoXWoody JessieXBuzz obviously Woody's point of veiw


AN: It's short but I had to get it out of my head. Please Read and Review!

Woody POV

I silently waited outside the Dolly house, waiting for the girls to tell me what I was supposed to next. Rex and Mr. Potato head were walking around with Buzz trying to calm down his nerves, I wanted to go but Jessie said she needed me here. She was getting into her dress Barbie, Dolly, Bo, and Mrs. Potato Head had made. Barbie had snuck back in Bonnie's Backpack for the last week so that she could help with the wedding. The family were gone on vacation for the next two days, so we were alone in the house, Bonnie hadn't taken any toys because they were going to a water park , and she didn't want any toys that weren't water proof to get wet.

"NO! Bo please don't make me! Please," Jessie yelled in terror from behind the Bonnie's Dolly house.

"Jessie, take it off! Did you really think you were going to get to wear it? What did you think the veil was for?" Barbie said.

"I thought it could go on top maybe," Jessie said while running out from behind the house and towards me.

"Jessie don't run you could rip you dress," I said. The girls had really out done themselves, they had taken one of Barbie's dresses and made it into a white gown for Jessie. They had embored and bedazzled it, looking like a true wedding dress. They had redone her hair to taking it down and pinning it back.

"Woody you have to save me!" She said the girls chasing after her. "They won't let me wear my hat!"

"Jessie, he doesn't get to wear his either ," Bo said.

"What?"

"That's going to far don't you think I mean, why can't I wear my hat?" I didn't go anywhere without my hat, a cowboy never does.

"I know it isn't fair," Jessie said hiding behind me.

"Woody, Jessie doesn't get to wear because she needs to wear her veil, you don't get to wear yours because it wouldn't be proper!"Barbie said. Taking my hat, along with Jessie's.

"Now, hold still so we can put this on," Mrs. Potato head placed the veil.

"We should make sure everything's ready, you both just stay here, I don't what Jessie to see the decorations yet!" Barbie said as all the girls ran off happily to apply the final touches

"Woody,"

" Yeah Jessie?" She finally looked nervous, the only nervous one had been Buzz this week being afraid of everything from his wings popping out to saying the wrong words, he actually had done a good job of hiding it from Jessie. We both had talked about it last night I had assured him that he wouldn't say the wrong words and that I wouldn't let his wings pop out.

"You won't let me trip, right?" she asked with big green worried eyes.

"Of course not silly, besides you are not going to trip," I said. "and Jessie,"

"Yeah,"

"You look very pretty," she blushed in response.

"The boys are back so you both go underneath the bed!" I heard one on the girls shout. I helped Jessie get underneath the bed on the other side of the bed skirt was the wedding the girls had set it up perfect and now all we had to do was wait. The wedding party included the groomsmen Rex and Mr. Potato head,(Ham was marrying them), Barbie and Mrs. Potato head were the bride maids, with Bo being the Maid of Honor. The Pizza planet aliens were all being the ring barriers,(Which were really bracelets that Barbie made). the peas were going to be the flower girl. We all lined up in the order we were going down the aisle.

"Can't I just peek!" Jessie whispered.

"No, you wouldn't want Buzz to see you would you," the music started and the all progressed their way down the aisle the closer it got to our turn the more shaky Jessie was getting.

"It's our turn," I whispered as the music changed to the bridal march I held tightly to her hand keeping my promise to no let her trip. Everyone had their gaze one her, she had stopped shaking, and got excited trying to speed up the walk, I did my best to keep her from rushing. Buzz nerves had vanished also as I helped my little sister take those slow easy steps towards him.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Ham asked in his most professional voice.

"I do," I said. I was giving away my little sister to the only person I could trust with her. The only person that would love her as much as me and I knew he would. There was no doubt when you saw the love in his eyes the world could see he would give the world to her, he would give the galaxy to her. I was making my best friend they happiest man alive toy or human. Then I resumed my position beside Buzz as best man, I would be their for both of them always.


End file.
